


Say Something

by learninghowtobreathe



Series: Short fics and poems [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, and now I'm crying, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtobreathe/pseuds/learninghowtobreathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just silly poem I wrote about Sherlock and John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing I promised myself I will never do - I wrote a poem to a fandom.  
> I'm posting it here because I was thinking of johnlock when I wrote this - or rather I imagine it's the thing Sherlock could write to John. I have that thought that he could be quite good at poetry if he didn't dismiss it as useless.  
> And, well, I kinda like it.
> 
> So please tell me what you think?
> 
> Also, as always, I apologise for all mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> \------------------------
> 
> Inspired by "Say Something" by A Great Big World

**SAY SOMETHING**

 

I want you

To be mine

So badly

And there's no denying to that

 

I let reality slip

Into eternity of lies

 

I know I'm less a human

That you have right

To want

 

And I know it's no chance

But there's

That tiny

Flicker

Of hope

 

Say something

 

I'm giving up on you

 

Say something

We both can regret

 

Just don't keep so silent

 

I love you

 

From

 

Beginning

 

To end

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my poetry, try [here](szeptyciszy.tumblr.com/tagged/wiersze)!


End file.
